Je t'aime
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: En regardant la princesse Leia déclarer son amour pour le Capitaine Solo, Dark Vador se souvient de son passé si lointain...et constate que deux mots le dérange plus qu'il ne le pense...(traduction)


_Hello !_

_Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient._

_L'univers et les personnages de Star Wars appartiennent à **George Lucas.**_

_Le texte est de **Christy Tortland**, je n'ai fait que la traduction.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Je t'aime<strong>

**OOOO**

Jusque là, Dark Vador avait ostensiblement ignoré l'effroi qui se peignait sur les traits de la princesse Leia ainsi que les hurlements du Wookie, mêlés de douleur et de tristesse. Pour lui, c'était la guerre. Ils étaient des ennemis et devaient être punis pour leurs actes de rebellion envers l'Empereur.

Son opinion de la princesse était assez partagée. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qui lui arriverait. Elle était un traître aux yeux de l'Empire. Cependant Vador admettait à contre coeur qu'elle avait de la répartie et de l'esprit.

En revanche, en ce qui concernait son compagnon, le contrebandier et capitaine Han Solo, c'était une autre affaire. Le capitaine avait réussi à lui échapper à de nombreuses reprises et Vador gardait une rancune tenace contre l'homme qui s'était échappé dans l'espace avec la princesse Leia lors de la bataille de Yavin.

Debout à côté du chasseur de prime Boba Fett, Vador regardait avec une froide indifférence le rebelle sur le point d'être plongé dans de la glace carbonique. Lorsque qu'il donna l'ordre de le mettre dedans, le Wookie cria rageusement, envoyant des Stormtroopers s'écraser au sol.

« Chewie ! Chewie, cela ne servira à rien ! » s'exclama Solo en lui jetant un regard sévère. « Garde tes forces pour une autre fois. La princesse...tu dois prendre soin d'elle. Tu comprends ? »

Vador observa la princesse Leia fixait tristement le Wookie qui commençait à se calmer. La créature imposante lança un adieu désespéré au contrebandier tandis que les Stormtroopers le menottaient.

Le Contrebandier se tourna ensuite vers la Princesse Leia. Vador ne pouvait pas voir son visage masqué par la pénombre mais ses yeux brillants parlaient pour elle. Sans avertissement, Solo se déplaça rapidement vers la princesse et lui donna un dernier, passionné baiser...mais pas pour longtemps. Il fut brutalement saisi par les Stormtroopers et placé sur la plate forme, prêt à être descendu dans la carbonite.

La princesse regarda Solo qui la fixa intensément à son tour.

Faisant alors un pas vers lui, elle prononça « Je t'aime. »

Vador la dévisagea. Ces deux mots, ces deux simples mots venaient presque de le frapper de plein fouet. Des souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir bannis définitivement de sa mémoire l'engloutirent brusquement.

« _Je t'aime_... »

Vador se raidit, ne voulant pas revenir des années en arrière, là où il avait vu une jeune femme, forte et déterminée lui révélait ses sentiments et changer ainsi le destin du monde. Juste avec deux petits mots.

« _Je t'aime. »_

Un beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux clairs regardait la jeune femme comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. « _Tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes ! Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne pas tomber amoureuse ! Que tu serais alors forcé de vivre ton existence dans le mensonge, que cela nous détruirait tous les deux..._

La jeune femme sourit faiblement, presque tristement « _Je pense, de toute façon, que nos vies respectives sont sur le point d'être détruites... ». _Elle se pencha vers lui.

Vador, qui était à présent le jeune homme, sentit une force magnétique l'attirer vers elle.

« _Je t'aime sincèrement, profondément...Et je voulais que tu le saches avant que nous soyons exécutés... »_

Et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné qui ne dura que d'infimes secondes avant d'être brisé par le claquement du fouet et d'être tous deux emmenés dans l'Arène.

« _Je t'aime. »_

Vador serra les poings, submergé par la colère, les remords et une soudaine tristesse. « C'est époque est révolue à présent...définitivement. »

« _Anakin...Anakin, ne m'oublie pas...Ne m'oublie pas... »_

« Mon Seigneur ?»

Vador se tourna vers le chasseur de prime Boba Fett qui le scrutait d'un air perplexe.

Il jeta un œil en direction du Capitaine Solo et hocha la tête vers les ouvriers. Le rebelle commença à s'enfoncer progressivement dans la glace carbonite tout en fixant toujours la Princesse Leia. Celle-ci l'observait, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, lorsqu'il disparut à travers la fumée, le bruit de la machine infernale lui faisant grincer des dents.

Vador regarda l'administrateur du système de Bespin, Lando Calrissian, pâlir à vue d'œil face à la formé figée dans le métal de Yan Solo et s'agenouiller à côté.

«_Anakin_ ...»

« Est-il en vie, Calrissian ? » gronda Vador, essayant de bloquer les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

L'homme à la peau foncée acquiesça avec soulagement « Il est en vie. En parfaite hibernation. » déclara-t-il en vérifiant tous les paramètres de l'appareil.

Se penchant vers Fett, Vador laissa tomber de sa voix sifflante : « Il est à vous, chasseur de prime. Qu'on recharge la chambre pour Skywalker ! »

Un officier impérial s'approcha d'eux « Il vient juste d'atterrir, Monseigneur. »

« Bien » lâcha Vador « Faites en sorte qu'il n'ait aucun mal à trouver son chemin jusqu'ici. Calrissian, emmenez la princesse et le Wookie sur mon vaisseau. »

« Mais cela ne faisait pas partie de notre accord. » protesta Lando Calrissian. « Vous disiez que l'Empire n'interférait pas dans... »

« Eh bien, disons que je change les termes du contrat. Priez le ciel pour qu'il ne me prenne pas l'envie de les changer une nouvelle fois. »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, le sombre Seigneur Vador sentit un petit pincement indésirable au fond de sa poitrine. Une douleur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années.

Les mots que la princesse Leia avaient prononcés au Capitaine Solo l'avaient perturbé, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il était un Seigneur Sith, rien ne l'atteignait, rien ne traversait son armure. Rien, ni personne. Ni personne...

« _Je t'aime. »_

Vador secoua la tête et s'empara de son sabre-laser, prêt à se battre contre son fils. Il ne ferait pas face à ces souvenirs pour le moment.

Mais il le ferait..parfois...

Padmé Amidala fixait avec intensité son mari perdu et détruit, et sourit. Il reviendrait, pas aujourd'hui, certes. Mais un jour.

_« _Je t'aime _» _chuchota-t-elle dans son dos. "Ne m'oublie pas..."

Vador sembla l'entendre car il s'arrêta, tournant légèrement son casque vers elle. Il sentait sa présence...lumineuse, rassurante, aimante. C'était comme si elle était là, debout, près de lui.

« Jamais » murmura-t-il en retour.


End file.
